


Маленький друг

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Idiots in Love, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Человеческая психика, с восторгом думал порою Тео, — совершенно потрясающая штука, способная создавать невероятные вещи, чтобы нас защитить. Взять хотя бы Бориса.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Маленький друг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).



> Название текста не имеет ничего общего с одноименным романом Донны Тартт, кроме того, что «Щегла» тоже написала она.

_Я сказал тебе, что ночь будет длинна, но я лгал,  
Но мы вместе с тобой глотали адскую дрянь,  
Темный линолеум, фанты конфет, стены в цветах —  
Это наш сумбурный still life  
И люстра вместо луны…  
Чиж «Still Life»_

Человеческая психика, с восторгом думал порою Тео, — совершенно потрясающая штука, способная создавать невероятные вещи, чтобы нас защитить.

Взять хотя бы Бориса.

В том, что Борис был порождением его психики, Тео абсолютно не сомневался. Сначала — да, но с возрастом все сомнения сошли на нет. Повзрослев и (по крайней мере, Тео на это надеялся) поумнев, он осознал, что Борис пропал с радаров не потому, что не хотел больше иметь с ним ничего общего или умер в Вегасе от отцовских побоев, алкогольного отравления или передоза.

(Тео не знал, какой из этих вариантов расстроил бы его больше, и поэтому считал себя ужасным человеком. Ну, и поэтому тоже.)

Нет, просто Борис был слишком хорош, слишком колоритен, слишком невероятен, чтобы быть настоящим.

Только благодаря Борису Тео не свихнулся окончательно после смерти матери, потери Пиппы и переезда к отцу. Отбитый сын украинского эмигранта воплощал собой подростковый бунт Тео и подбивал его на то, на что сам Тео никогда бы не решился: попробовать алкоголь и травку, примерить на себя роль магазинного воришки, спереть колеса из заначки Ксандры…

Пересечь страну на автобусе с Поппером в сумке и постучаться в дверь Хоби.

Неудивительно, в общем-то, что Борис пропал с радаров — как только Тео оказался в относительной безопасности, необходимость в нем отпала, хотя Тео и провел годы, убеждая себя в обратном.

Кто-нибудь другой, наверное, угробил бы кучу бабок на психотерапевта, пытаясь докопаться до сути, понять, почему воображение травмированного мальчишки породило именно отбитого сына украинского эмигранта, а не, например, карлика неопределенного возраста с вентилятором на спине.

Но Тео был просто благодарен Борису за то, что тому было не наплевать. То есть, Борису было наплевать на многие вещи — большинство вещей, честно говоря — но ему было не наплевать на Тео. Приятно, знаете ли, осознавать, что какой-то глубоко спрятанной части твоей психики было не наплевать, когда твое сознание было уверенно в совершенной бессмысленности дальнейшего существования и полагалось в основном на инерцию.

Иногда Тео даже рассказывал о Борисе знакомым — разумеется, так, будто Борис был его реальным другом, а не воображаемым. Особенно истории об их с Борисом похождениях были по душе Лоре «Зовите меня Лариса», с которой Тео познакомился на курсе классической русской литературы в колледже. Борис представлялся ей каким-то причудливым гибридом Печорина и Базарова, и Тео даже не пытался объяснить Лоре, насколько она в этом отношении была не права. Потому что как-то глупо защищать честь и достоинство воображаемого друга, правда?

Иногда Тео, не зная, как поступить в той или иной ситуации, спрашивал себя: «А что на моем месте сделал бы Борис?», а потом кидал монетку: орел — поступить так же, решка — наперекор. В девяносто девяти случаях из ста стратегия поведения Бориса оказывалась выигрышной, но Тео упрямо продолжал кидать монетку, не желая слепо идти на поводу у воображаемого друга. Воображаемого бывшего друга? Бывшего воображаемого друга? Неважно, в общем-то.

Даже когда Тео наконец-то смог признаться себе в том, что придумал Бориса, тот продолжил быть неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Поэтому мысль «Ну надо же, вылитый Борис, только взрослый», возникшая у него при виде посетителя, который случайно забрел в магазин под самое закрытие, поначалу даже не показалась странной, и только через пару секунд за ней последовала еще одна: «Если бы Борис на самом деле существовал».

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — вежливо спросил Тео, хотя заранее знал, что покупать мужчина ничего не намерен. По тому, как он осматривал товар, было видно, что Тео имеет дело вовсе не с праздным зевакой, который не отличит чиппендейловское кресло от стула из ИКЕИ, но и не с потенциальным покупателем. Так смотрит человек, который прекрасно понимает, что перед ним за вещь, однако к обладанию ею не стремится.

Мужчина оторвался от рассматривания резной шкатулки и поднял на Тео взгляд, который обычно приберегают для встречи с близкими людьми после долгого расставания. Но Тео был абсолютно уверен, что раньше они не встречались. В ответ на его явную озадаченность взгляд сменился на цепкий и оценивающий — Тео на долю секунды показалось, что его одновременно раздевают и препарируют.

Затем губы незнакомца растянула вежливая улыбка, обнажив ряд идеальных зубов. Искренности в ней не было ни грамма — Тео это прекрасно понимал, потому что сам был мастером таких улыбок.

— Вы — Теодор Декер, так ведь?

Тео кивнул. Еще несколько недель назад ему бы польстило, что профессиональная репутация его опережает, но после встречи с Люциусом Ривом любой незнакомый человек, знающий Тео, закономерно вызывал подозрения.

— Меня зовут Бенджамин, Бенджамин Пол. — Незнакомец протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Можно просто Бен. И мне нужна ваша профессиональная помощь.

* * *  
Наверное, Тео стоило бы отказаться в тот самый момент, когда новый знакомый не пожелал изложить суть дела в магазине и предложил обсудить все за ужином. Сослаться на занятость (в пустом магазине-то), отправить к Хоби (плохая идея — а вдруг Бен на самом деле пришел поболтать о подделках?), симулировать приступ эпилепсии… Но в итоге любопытство, внезапно отключившийся инстинкт самосохранения и необъяснимое ощущение, что Бену можно доверять, привели Тео в ресторан «Света» на Кармин-стрит.

Спустя два часа, большое блюдо вареников с карамелизованным луком, разделенное на двоих, и несколько «Московских мулов» со свекольным соком они с Беном болтали обо всем и ни о чем, как старые знакомые, так и не подобравшись к сути дела.

— Когда-нибудь слышал о «Уикстоне»? — спросил Бен, когда разговор наконец-то зашел о торговле антиквариатом.

— Магазин антиквариата на Парк-авеню? — уточнил Тео. «Уикстон» специализировался на серебре и не имел дел с мебелью, поэтому Тео лично не был знаком с его владельцем, но о самом магазине, конечно же, был наслышан — в тесном мире торговли антиквариатом все так или иначе знали обо всех. — Он закрылся пару месяцев назад.

— И я тебе сейчас расскажу, почему, — хохотнул Бен. — Экс-бойфренд владельца пытался в Венеции впарить одному богатенькому лоху поддельное антикварное серебро*. Ну, то есть, изделие и вправду было серебряным, но ни разу не антикварным. Обычная пивная кружка, к которой приварили ручку и крышку работы Симеона Сумена с его клеймом. Эдакая химера.

На слове «химера» Тео нервно сглотнул. С чего вдруг Бен решил поделиться с ним именно этой историей? Что-то тут было нечисто. Кажется, его действительно подослал Рив, или же Бен независимо от него узнал, что Тео подделывал мебель, и сейчас от баек про торговлю поддельным антиквариатом плавно перейдет к шантажу.

— И ладно бы просто пытался впарить, — продолжал Бен, не замечая внезапного замешательства Тео, — он при этом еще и визиткой «Уикстона» размахивал направо и налево. Это ж каким надо быть дебилом, чтобы… Теодор! Тео, с тобой все в порядке?

— В полном, — заверил его Тео, откашлялся для вида и потянулся за стаканом с водой. — Но, я так понимаю, дело удалось замять? Потому что такое пятно на репутации не осталось бы незамеченным, а «Уикстон» просто тихо закрылся, безо всякого скандала.

— Удалось. Ему хватило мозгов и совести действовать как частному лицу, а не как представителю «Уикстона». Но Ари все равно решил закрыть магазин, чтобы погоревать в гордом одиночестве.

— А что с экс-бойфрендом? — с деланным безразличием поинтересовался Тео, надеясь, что ответ поможет пролить свет на один из возможных вариантов его собственной судьбы.

— Насколько я знаю, все-таки поимел с этого какую-то копейку и осел в Европе со своим новым хахалем. Который, кстати, и свел его с покупателем. — Бен посмотрел в опустевшую кружку из-под коктейля, нахмурился и сделал знак официанту, чтобы тот повторил, затем продолжил: — Везучие засранцы, вот что я тебе скажу, Тео. Я считаю, если уж взялся за что-то, то делай это хорошо, а не как получится, и не полагайся _na avos’_.

Тео был настолько сконцентрирован на том, чтобы понять, был рассказ Бена предостережением лично ему, фальсификатору Теодору Декеру, или просто забавной историей безо всякого двойного дна, что оговорку не заметил. Мрачно посмотрев на свой коктейль цвета свежей гематомы, он решил попробовать перевести тему — а вдруг получится соскочить с крючка? А вдруг крючка на самом деле и не было?

— Кстати, об антиквариате. Ты говорил, тебе нужна моя профессиональная помощь?

— Ах, да! — оживился Бен. — Секундочку. Сейчас я тебе покажу.

Он несколько минут рылся в своей дорогой кожаной сумке, с каждой секундой становясь все мрачнее, но в конце концов смирился с тщетностью поисков и развел руки жестом Дэвида Копперфильда, заставившего исчезнуть Статую свободы. Триумфальность жеста совершенно не вязалась с виноватым выражением лица Бена.

— Блядь. Кажется, я оставил бумаги в гостинице, — сказал Бен с (вроде как) искренним сожалением в голосе.

— Можем встретиться завтра, — поспешно предложил Тео, хватаясь за соломинку. Этой отсрочки, пожалуй, должно было хватить на то, чтобы удалить свой профиль в фейсбуке, выбросить сим-карту и попросить политическое убежище в посольстве Эквадора, уговорив Хоби сделать то же самое.

— У меня завтра весь день распланирован, — покачал головой Бен. — Видишь ли, Тео, я очень занятой человек… у которого, очевидно, еще и дыра в голове. Давно пора нанять ассистента.

— Отсканировать и отправить на электронную почту?

— Российские хакеры, — туманно ответил Бен убийственно серьезным тоном, заставив Тео поперхнуться смешком, и выдвинул контрпредложение: — А если я попрошу тебя заехать ко мне в гостиницу? Тут недалеко. А потом мой водитель отвезет тебя, куда скажешь. Хоть в магазин, хоть куда-то еще.

Водитель. Ну конечно же, Бен был человеком, у которого есть собственный водитель. На мгновение Тео показалось, что его хотят то ли снять, то ли похитить, и обе перспективы выглядели одновременно заманчивыми и пугающими.

— За выездную консультацию придется заплатить по двойному тарифу, — сказал он скорее в шутку, чем всерьез — денежный вопрос они обсудить еще не успели.

— Для тебя — все, что угодно. — Бен с энтузиазмом кивнул, посмотрел в телефон и нахмурился. — Так, забрать нас прямо сейчас он не сможет, потому что еще выполняет кое-какие мои поручения. Ты не против немного подождать? Можешь включить «время простоя» в счет.

Тео, вместо того чтобы предложить вызвать «Убер», как сделал бы на его месте любой благоразумный человек, еще не успевший сбежать из ресторана под надуманным предлогом, зачем-то согласился. Бен просиял и поднял руку, подзывая официанта:

— Выпьем пока на посошок. Нормальной водки, а не этого фиолетового недоразумения. Свекла уместна только в борще, винегрете и селедке под шубой, но не в коктейлях!

— Еще в салате из вареной свеклы. С чесноком и майонезом, — машинально заметил Тео. В его ложных воспоминаниях этот салат любил Борис, но на самом деле, вероятно, свекольную мерзость готовила Ксандра в те редкие моменты, когда в ней просыпалась тяга к домашнему хозяйству.

— Да я смотрю, ты знаток и ценитель не только антиквариата, Тео, — удивился Бен и поднял запотевшую стопку: — Ну, за это и выпьем!

За что конкретно — Тео не совсем понял (ну не за его знания о блюдах из свеклы, в самом-то деле), но выпить, конечно же, не отказался.

* * *  
Остаток вечера в памяти Тео отложился весьма смутно. Водитель не слишком-то спешил с выполнением поручений, поэтому Тео с Беном успели прикончить графин ледяной водки (кажется, всего один, но стопроцентной уверенности в этом у Тео не было), к которому Бен заказал еще блюдо вареников — «Потому что закусывать надо правильно, иначе скопытишься от цирроза печени, не дожив до сорока!».

Когда за ними все-таки приехала машина, Бен радостно познакомил Тео с водителем: «Тео, это Джордж, Джордж, это Тео, то есть мистер Декер» — причем Джордж при этом выглядел так, будто собственное имя слышит впервые, а вот имя Тео — нет — и примерно с этого момента воспоминания Тео оказались очень фрагментарны.

Кажется, они застряли в пробке — иначе Тео просто не мог объяснить, почему они так долго добирались до отеля, который был «тут недалеко» — и Бен успел в подробностях пересказать историю о приключениях двух незадачливых аферистов в Венеции, в которой, как оказалось, кроме фальшивого антикварного серебра фигурировала попытка махинаций с недвижимостью, один труп и один почти труп.

Вместо того чтобы задуматься о том, откуда Бену известно столько подробностей о таком мутном деле, Тео в ответ поведал, что на аферу ради близкого человека, может, и не решился бы (наглая ложь), но вот учить в колледже разговорный русский в память о друге детства — это пожалуйста. Правда, то, что друг был воображаемым, Тео благоразумно решил не уточнять.

Бен немедленно извлек откуда-то фляжку с чем-то крепким и предложил выпить за друзей, старых и новых; Джордж в этот момент сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу, но, казалось, даже затылком умудрялся выражать крайнее неодобрение.

Потом Бен предложил заехать в какой-то клуб, но Тео настаивал, что ему стоило бы ознакомиться с Беновыми загадочными бумагами, пока он еще относительно трезв (еще одна наглая ложь). Бен согласился и попросил Джорджа ехать быстрее, Джордж, не с первого раза откликнувшийся на собственное имя, посетовал на пробки, Бен со стоном отчаяния выудил откуда-то еще одну фляжку, пачку сигарет и зажигалку — «Это моя машина и я буду в ней курить, если захочу, Джордж, кто здесь на кого работает вообще! Тео, будешь?» — и Тео вдруг ощутил невероятное облегчение.

Как будто камень упал с души. Как будто в груди развязался какой-то узел. Как будто стало легче дышать. Как будто вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Как будто… Какие там еще клише подобного типа любят использовать в романах?

Если говорить проще, то Тео вдруг почувствовал, как ослабевает саднящее чувство одиночества, с которым он жил с момента гибели матери и пытался бороться с помощью воображаемого друга — порой успешно, порой не очень. И хоть оно и не отступило полностью, но стало чуть менее невыносимым. Уже за одно это Тео готов был расцеловать Бена, который был занят тем, что ругался с Джорджем по поводу пепла в салоне.

Кажется, в итоге они все-таки добрались до отеля, и там, в абсурдно роскошном номере с цветочными обоями, лепниной, бархатом и позолотой («Noblesse oblige, Тео, положение обязывает»), Тео все-таки взглянул на бумаги Бена, оказавшиеся распечатками фотографий комода — настолько кустарной подделки, что только лох вроде венецианского миллионера примет его за настоящий. О чем Тео и не преминул сообщить Бену, который, впрочем, ничуть не обиделся — «Я, конечно, знал, что меня хотят наебать, но решил, что мнение эксперта все равно не помешает» — и предложил выпить «за начало, я надеюсь, долгого и плодотворного сотрудничества».

После этого Тео не помнил совершенно ничего до того момента, как проснулся на необъятной кровати под балдахином. Точнее, не проснулся даже, а очнулся в приятной полудреме, в лимбе между сном и бодрствованием, где все кажется слегка ирреальным, особенно когда блэкаут-шторы не пропускают свет, не позволяя определить время суток, а очки лежат на тумбочке у кровати.

Бен спал рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку (как он дышал-то вообще?) и закинув руку на талию Тео. Глядя из-под полуприкрытых век на всклокоченные черные кудри — которые так и хотелось пригладить рукой — Тео вдруг вспомнил, что в те одинокие месяцы в Лас-Вегасе Борис, его верный воображаемый друг, не только подбивал его на поступки, не приличествующие законопослушному подростку.

Борис еще и был главным героем первых сексуальных фантазий Тео. И правда, зачем нужны какие-то воображаемые девушки, когда уже есть воображаемый друг? Это взрослый Тео с головой окунулся в социально приемлемый омут гетеросексуальности, а Тео-подросток трогал себя, представляя губы Бориса на своей шее, руку Бориса на своем члене — и, кончая, произносил имя Бориса.

Бен был так похож на друга и любовника, которого выдумал себе Тео, что прикоснуться к нему хотелось невыносимо. Собрав последние крохи благоразумия, он попытался как можно аккуратнее отодвинуться, чтобы не разбудить Бена, но не вышло: тот что-то пробормотал в полудреме, повернулся на бок и собственническим жестом подтянул Тео к себе, так что они оказались лицом к лицу.

На расстоянии поцелуя.

Кто кого поцеловал первым, Тео потом, хоть убей, вспомнить не смог. Только что они лежали рядом — а в следующую секунду уже целовались так, как будто это было самой естественной вещью на свете. Как будто они делали это всю жизнь.

Наверное, если бы Бен сейчас что-нибудь сказал — что угодно, от «Да, еще!» до «Ты точно этого хочешь?» — Тео бы остановился и, поджав хвост, сбежал из гостиничного номера и до конца жизни делал вид, будто этого вечера и этой ночи не было. Но для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, ему пришлось бы прервать поцелуй, а это казалось решительно, абсолютно невозможным.

Зарывшись одной рукой в волосы на затылке Тео, второй Бен нащупал пуговицу на его джинсах — надо же так было вырубиться в джинсах на шелковых, вашу мать, простынях — и это было совсем как в фантазиях пятнадцатилетнего Тео. Только _по-настоящему_.

С огромным трудом заставив себя оторваться от Бена хотя бы на двадцать секунд, Тео достал его руку из своих джинсов, лизнул ладонь — и Бен рассмеялся:

— В правильном направлении мыслишь. И джинсы тоже можно снять.

Но снять — это было выше сил Тео, его хватило только на то, чтобы до колена стянуть джинсы вместе с трусами с них обоих, а Бен обхватил оба члена влажной ладонью и, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Тео, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— Что-что? — переспросил Тео скорее из вредности.

— Я сказал, шевели задницей, Поттер, — повторил Бен и укусил Тео в место, где шея переходит в плечо, с явным намерением оставить там синяк.

И это снова было, совсем как в фантазиях пятнадцатилетнего Тео. Он положил свою руку поверх руки Бена и толкнулся бедрами раз, другой, третий — сначала медленно, позволяя подстроиться под его ритм, а потом все быстрее. И было наплевать на то, что слишком грубо, слишком сухо, слишком торопливо, словно им снова было пятнадцать, и вместо шелка был дешевый хлопок, и Попчик обиженно тявкал где-то внизу, негодуя, что его согнали с кровати.

— Невероятно, Поттер, — рассмеялся Бен, вытирая сперму простыней, — совсем как в старые добрые времена. Значит ли это, что ты перестал на меня дуться? Потому что я, честно говоря, уже слегка заебался тебе подыгрывать.

Тео будто окатили из ведра ледяной водой.

— Борис? — тупо спросил он, нашаривая на тумбочке очки и надевая их как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как с лица Бена — Бориса! — сползла улыбка — настоящая, а не та белозубая фальшивка, которой он одарил Тео в магазине.

— _Blyad’_ , ты издеваешься? — простонал Борис, откидываясь на подушки. От практически безупречного английского, на котором он весь вечер разговаривал с Тео, не осталось и следа. — Скажи мне, _pozhalusta_ , что ты издеваешься. Что вот это вот твое «Выпьем за моего лучшего друга Бориса, как жаль, что он был воображаемым» — это была месть за то, что я тогда с тобой не уехал.

— Я это говорил? Вслух?!

— Ну да, как я мог забыть, — скривился Борис, пытаясь натянуть штаны. Видимо, решил, что отчитывать Тео лежа как-то несолидно. — У тебя же память отшибает, когда ты пьян. Ты, наверное, и этот наш разговор потом не вспомнишь.

— Я уже трезв, — заверил его Тео. — Но это же… Бред какой-то. Этого быть не может.

Происходящее казалось ему совершенно нереальным, абсурдным, лишенным всякой логики — но одновременно гораздо более реальным и логичным, чем последние десять лет его жизни. В существовании Бориса не было ни малейшего смысла, потому что Тео его _придумал_ , и вместе с тем оно было единственным, что имело хоть какой-то смысл.

— Быть не может, говоришь? — переспросил Борис, аж захлебываясь от возмущения. Битву со штанами он проиграл, и чтобы хоть как-то соблюсти приличия (Борис и приличия, ха) завернулся в простыню на манер хламиды и теперь возвышался над Тео подобно Немезиде. Только меча не хватало. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Федор, но если ты думал, что выжил в Вегасе только благодаря своей буйной фантазии, то глубоко ошибаешься. Если бы не я, тебя бы там сожрали, как койоты фенека.

— Ареалы койота и фенека…

— Не пересекаются, я знаю. — Борис махнул рукой, и простыня опасно сползла с плеча, рискуя свалиться к его ногам и полностью отвлечь Тео от сути разговора. — Что и требовалось доказать. Ты зануда, Поттер. Как, по-твоему, такой зануда смог бы придумать _меня_? И, кстати, почему именно меня? Почему, ну, я не знаю, не стремного мужика с вентилятором на спине?

Вместо ответа Тео сел на кровати, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Пожалуй, сейчас был удачный момент, чтобы попросить прощения, но слов для этого у него пока не было — мозг был слишком занят, обрабатывая информацию о том, что предыдущие десять лет Тео настойчиво, талантливо и изощренно себя обманывал — а Борис был не в состоянии слушать, поглощенный собственным монологом. Поддерживая сползающую простыню одной рукой, он ожесточенно жестикулировал второй, расхаживая туда-сюда и протаптывая дорожку в дорогом ковре — ну прямо Цезарь, выступающий перед Сенатом.

Делало ли это Тео Брутом?

— И я не так уж сильно изменился за десять лет, чтобы меня не узнать! Ну, зубы сделал, подумаешь…

— Ты говорил без акцента! — выпалил Тео, чтобы хоть что-то возразить и оттянуть неизбежные извинения.

— Конечно, я говорил без акцента! — Борис всплеснул руками, и простыня все-таки свалилась на ковер. — За столько лет в стране сложно не научиться нормальному произношению. И не переводи тему, мы сейчас говорим _о тебе_. Свекла с майонезом, ебаная свекла с чесноком и майонезом. Ты реально считал, что сам это придумал? Как, Поттер, ну вот как?

Свою теорию про кулинарные экзерсисы Ксандры Тео озвучивать не стал, потому что она вдруг показалась ему предельно дурацкой — каковой, собственно, и являлась. Сняв очки, он принялся протирать их мятой рубашкой, которую так и не снял. Борис слегка расплылся, и Тео все-таки смог перевести взгляд с лежащего в завитках черных волос члена на его лицо. Выражение его без очков было не понять, но экспрессия Борисовых жестов снабжала Тео всей необходимой информацией.

— Вот Попчик точно меня бы узнал! Потому что собаки умнее и вернее, чем люди! Кстати, он же еще жив? — озабоченно спросил Борис, вдруг перестав размахивать руками.

Тео кивнул.

— Отвезешь меня к нему потом, — серьезно сказал Борис, и это был не вопрос. Слово «потом» вселяло надежду на то, что, выговорившись, Борис не выгонит Тео на все четыре стороны, и Тео расслабился, ожидая, пока иссякнет фонтан Борисова красноречия.

Борис продолжал что-то говорить, то ли отчитывая Тео, то ли перечисляя аргументы в пользу собственной настоящести, но Тео слушал вполуха, думая о том, что человеческая психика — совершенно потрясающая штука, способная на невероятные вещи, чтобы нас защитить. Вполне себе реальный Борис оказался настолько хорош, колоритен, невероятен и незаменим, что Тео не составило особого труда убедить себя в том, что его лучший друг был воображаемым, чтобы смириться с болью очередной утраты.

И как только Тео окончательно в это поверил — Борис вернулся, чтобы перевернуть его жизнь с ног на голову и заставить испытать жгучее чувство стыда за то, что Тео усомнился в его существовании.

— Ну, хочешь я на коленях попрошу прощения? — полушутя, полувсерьез предложил Тео в ту же секунду, когда Борис, все еще не уверенный в том, что Тео окончательно убедился в его реальности, заявил:

— Хорошо, последний аргумент, Поттер. Это я стащил твою картину. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

И хором:

— Что?!

Всякое желание просить у Бориса прощения на коленях у Тео моментально пропало, и остатки сомнений в его реальности — тоже.

Потому что выкинуть подобное мог только Борис Павликовский. Единственный и неповторимый.

Великолепный и невероятный, черт его побери.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к роману Кристофера Боллена “A Beautiful Crime”


End file.
